


No one deserves to be lonely.

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Series: Loneliness Will Never Be an Option [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Gives Him One, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, Tim Drake-centric, Tim drake needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: "Tim can feel it. Well, more like he can’t."ORTim can't feel anything, and Damian helps.





	No one deserves to be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!  
> Here's my next fic! I wanted to give Tim and Damian some love, so I wrote this fic. I hope you all like it! Please leave critiques, suggestions, and/or requests in the comments. Enjoy!

Tim can feel it. Well, more like he can’t. He can feel the isolation and the despondency. Inside, he feels like, well that’s the thing as said before. He feels nothing. He is void of emotion.  
Sure, he knows people. He has acquaintances in all his social spheres, but he still feels empty. He tries to get to the bottom of it.

  
He tries to be more outgoing. Didn’t work. He tries to be more helpful than he already is. No feelings have been elicited. He tries everything, and nothing has happened.  
Now Tim has a feeling. He’s tired. Tired of being empty. He wants to feel something besides nothingness. He wants to be happy or excited, he’d even take sorrow at this point. He just wants to feel something.

  
He tries taking more risks, maybe adrenaline will get a rise. Nope. All he gets a lecture from Bruce about carelessness. He tries cutting, but even the pain is merely superficial. What can he do? What will make him feel something besides this loneliness eating him up?

  
Maybe he deserves it, Tim thinks. If he did deserve it he would have found a way to achieve it by now, right? Yep. That’s the answer. Tim Drake is doomed to be empty for the rest of his life. Tim doesn’t like this conclusion, but he figures the sooner he accepts it, the sooner he can move on, and find a way to get used to the empty feeling tearing him up inside.

  
“Drake,” Damian calls demanding attention. Tim was just sitting in his room minding his own business. Tim doesn’t have time for Damian right now. He doesn’t need a lecture or a fight. Just something or someone to fill him up. He doesn’t respond to Damian.  
“Timothy,” That’s new. Tim doesn’t think he’s ever heard Damian call by anything but his surname. He wonders why. It doesn’t matter, but maybe it does. Tim felt something when Damian said that. A tiny sliver of something, Tim can’t identify, flows into Tim. Tim decides he should investigate this by answering.  
“Yes, Damian,” It’s simple, concise. He wants to see if another response from Damian will drag out what he wants: feeling.  
“What’s the matter with you? You seem out of sorts as of late.” That’s Damian, cutting right to the chase. Wait, that feeling, the same as last time, Tim felt it again. This time, even more so. He felt a small profusion of this indescribable… Light? Yes, Tim would call it light, and it came inside of him. He responds again. Desperate for more of the light. The thing he’s been chasing for months to no avail, until now.

  
“I-I… I don’t know,” Tim admits. He really doesn’t. Damian looks at him. For what feels like forever to Tim Damian simply looks at him. Could he be analyzing? Tim’s thinking. He wants more of that light. How can he get it? How did Damian bring it? Then, something surprises Tim.  
Damian Wayne, a.k.a Demon Child, heartless son of Talia al Ghul, killer, hugs Tim Drake. His daily self-proclaimed greatest nemesis.  
Tim feels a profusion of the light he so wants. He basks in it. He never wants Damian to let go, and so far it doesn’t seem like he will. “Tell me next time. No one deserves to be lonely.” Damian says softly.

  
Tim sees what he was searching for now: A friend. They sit on Tim’s bed, heads against the headboard and Damian latching to Tim like a koala, for a long time. It seems like an eternity later, but Tim says to Damian, “Thank you.” Damian simply smiles and hugs Tim a bit tighter.


End file.
